1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic surface waves, and in particular, to a system and a method of surface wave imaging to detect ice on a surface or damage to a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical prior art ice detectors are optical probes, such as a device of Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory that uses an optical technique to measure ice thickness (in millimeters, for example) on airplane wings and transmits the measurements to the pilot. One design concept produces a measurement range of 15 mm of ice thickness with a resolution of 15 um. Other ranges can be easily accommodated. The device mounts flush with the airfoil without any protrusions, making it suitable for supersonic flight applications.
Optical ice detectors can be installed on any type of air vehicle with enough air speed to keep water from accumulating on the optics. Optical ice detectors are installed with the probe to be mounted in the air stream beyond the boundary layer, and in a location easily accessible to the pilot for occasional cleaning with a cotton swab and isopropyl alcohol. Such prior art ice detectors detect ice in specific predetermined and noncontinuous locations, but do not provide a map of ice formation over an entire surface.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and a method of ice detection that is not hindered by water accumulation, and further, for a system and a method of imaging ice for providing a map of ice formation over an entire surface.
For systems that are not an integral part of the platform under test, systems such as x-ray diagnostics can be used to detect damage on large structures, but the x-ray diagnostics must be operated in a service bay by trained personnel. With respect to integrated systems, many integrated vehicular health management systems use sensors and intelligent prognostication software to identify crisis situations such as damage to a vehicle. Typically, the more sensors available, the more likely a compromising situation can be averted. However, such systems do not identify precise locations of a structural compromise.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and a method of detecting damage on a surface, and further, to image damage to a surface that provides information not only on a structural compromise, but also on an exact location of a structural compromise.